Of Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf
by hisayswao
Summary: Jessica McCall, Scott's younger sister, moves back to Beacon Hills after their father dies. Ultimately, she is unaware of the werewolves until she encounters a half-transformed Scott is beaten down by the Alpha, Derek Hale. That's when things start to go down hill. Set during season 2, takes place after episode 3. Derek/OC. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: the ice rink

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys. I know I should be updating Ever More So; however, unfortunately, I've suddenly lost inspiration in middle of writing Chapter 13(?) so until I've regained it, it will be postponed. Sorry everyone. But for you Teen Wolf, especially Derek Hale fangirls, fans, I'm writing a fanfiction for this fandom! So be happy 'cause I promised to write solely Young Justice or anything comic book or cartoon related until Atticus Mathews and Tyler Hoechlin come along! And now I'm writing fanfictions about them! Before I continue, this will be updated every Monday after I watch each new episode._  
_

Has anyone else seen the latest episode? I just finished watching it and it's on again right now. I totally wanted Scott to rip Eric to fucking pieces, and I was screaming and flipping out and etc. I was so pissed off at Derek in the beginning, but then he flashed his fucking perfect smile and it just all seemed to _fade away. _Weird, right? Yeah, I thought so, too. **ONLY DICK GRAYSON SHOULD BE MAKING FEEL THIS WAY! D: **Anyway, it's so hard to be mad at Derek... he's just so perfect. I really hope he stops what he's doing 'cause that Alpha shiz is getting to his head. 3_3 Yeah.

To the story...?

* * *

Chapter 1:

**"the ice rink"**

* * *

To be honest, when I thought moving back to Beacon Hills would be the best thing to ever happen to me because, you know, my older brother, Scott, was there, Stiles, his best friend, was there, his girlfriend, Allison, sounded really nice and she was there, and everyone there seemed nice. But Scott clearly forgot to fucking mention there are fucking _WEREWOLVES _in fucking Beacon Hills!

How do I know this? Well, because that fine piece of man named Derek Hale (know him? Oh, yeaaah. He's absolutely delicious.) just beat up my brother in an ice rink, and he's possibly bleeding internally because there's blood coming from his. Derek's blood red eyes focus on me as I stand, frozen solid in my own terror, and his canines shift into a smirk.

He begins to walk towards me, and my mind is screaming at me to _**GET THE FUCK OUT THERE BEFORE HE TURNS YOU INTO A DOG**_butmy body refuses to listen to my brain. Scott is trying to get up, but he's in utter pain so he can't.

He chooses to instead roar," STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" while growling and baring his bloody teeth. Derek ignores him and continues to walk towards me, his wolf-like face morphing back into its human version. Yet his eyes are still red. He gives a one-up, and it sends shudders down my spine.

"You know, I would love to bite you just to piss off Scott, but it's a bit too late for that," he says, grinning cockily. "See you soon, _Jessie._"

The way my name rolls off his tongue makes it sound like sex itself, and I flush, gritting my teeth in irritation. Derek's two lackeys get up and chase after him, the blonde chick glowering at me. Boyd follows, giving me a knowing and sympathetic gaze. I shakily watch them go before turning tail to Scott, silently praying that he was alright.

"Oh my fucking God, Scott," I mumble, staring at his injuries on his stomach in shock. "What the hell drove you not to tell me about this?"

"It was to protect you, Jessie," Scott whispers, gazing at me with brotherly affection," from Derek, from this life I was forced to deal with. I didn't want you have to face it. I already have too many people involved, I didn't want you or Mom to be involved like everyone else. Please, Jessica, you have to understand." His tone, his eyes, his facial expression, his body language, Scott was pleading, and he was completing it with a puppy dog face.

Fuck.

He knows I'm weak to that. Sighing in defeat, I nod my head to show I understood and help him stand, eyeing his wounds.

"So... what are we gonna tell Mom?" I ask after a somewhat awkward silence. Scott follows my gaze to the slashes, and he sighed.

"Nothing 'cause she won't know." He answers, giving me a pointed look. I nod, catching his drift.

"Right. Don't tell Mom anything." I step over a large dog shit. "Any other silent guidelines I need to for having a werewolf for a brother?" Scott cracks a smile.

"I'll let you know when I make some up." I roll my eyes sarcastically but my playful smile give me away.

And we remain like that for the rest of the time, acting as if Scott wasn't a mutated dog and I hadn't seen Derek Hale and his groupies.

Life at that moment... was heaven.

But of course, fucking Derek Hale had to ruin, didn't he? GODDAMMIT! I stifle a scream as said Alpha steps into my hotel room, observing it with small interest before he settles his gaze on me. His lips grin, and I find myself paralyzed. What the fuck is this man doing to me?

"What do you want?" I snap, annoyed. He chuckles.

"Brave, acting tough even though you saw only half of what I'm capable of," he states, grinning wolfishly (excuse the pun). "Cute."

I blinked once or twice in shock. Had he, Derek Hale, my brother's arch-nemesis, called me cute? Well then, two can play at the game, Mr. Big Bad Wolf.

"Well, I'm not scared of the Big Bad Wolf," I retort sharply as we circle each other. "Little Red is rather more curious than terrified."

He barks out a hoarse laugh. "Right, and I suppose I'm the Big Bad Wolf, and you're curious, naive Little Red Riding Hood? An amazing observation, Jessica, only I'm not going to eat you. Or in this case, bite you." His grin turns perverse. "Unless you want me to."

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Hale," I fold my arms. He smirks. "Not in that way!"

"I wasn't thinking like that. _I'm_ not the one with a dirty mouth." He winks.

I crinkle my nose. What the hell did he want?

"What I want?" He says, arching a brow. I gasp. Shit, did I say that out loud? "I just want to talk. You and I haven't talked since we first met. Nor have I properly introduced myself." He's in front of me, holding out his hand expectantly. "Allow me. I'm Derek Hale, as you know, the Alpha in Beacon Hills."

He grasps my right hand in his tightly, sending a jolt of electricity down my spinal cord suddenly. Both of our eyes widen momentarily, but I jerk my hand from his almost instantly when we come back.

"Jessica McCall." I mutter quietly, eyeing him suspiciously. He seems to be doing the same, but his eyes meet mine intensely. The depth of his dark brown hues are never-ending, and I can almost drown in them. I'm about to, but I catch myself. I shake my head. "You need to go." But he's already gone.

Approaching the now open window, I watch as a sleek, black Camaro drives away. I grab a random pillow and scream in it as loud as I can. Fucking fuckity fuck! We're not Romeo and Juliet!


	2. Chapter 2: brotherly affection part 1

**Author's Notes: **OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Who else watched the new episode? :DDD I KNOW I DID! AND I NEARLY DIED AT DEREK BEING WET FROM THE POOL! *fakes a seizure* Haha, sorry. And poor Stiles! D: I nearly cried 'cause I thought he was going to die! And THAT BITCH, ERICA! GET YOUR HAIRY HANDS OFF HIM! And I swear to God, if Erica is Derek's rumored love interest, I'm gonna go on a killing rampage.

Anyway. Yes, this is separated into two parts since I felt like it. Also I wanted to show a little brother and sister love between Scott and Jessica. Derek will be appearing in Part 2, along with Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. A few little guest surprises as well, so have fun reading this and guessing who they are!

* * *

Chapter 2:

**"brotherly affections and abominations part 1"**

* * *

_So Allison, who was so blissfully oblivious to her boyfriend being a dog on steroids, invited me over to her house with Lydia for a Girl's Night Out. Lydia, who I have love-hate relationship with, has been suffering from hallucinations just witnessed another, and I, whom was a witness and most certainly freaked out, nearly pissed my pants and fainted. Not really. I just tripped over nothing when Lydia started screaming hysterically with a loud thud. And that loud thud? Yeah, that was my head greeting the ground._

_"Motherfucking shitfaced monkey!" I curse, nursing a knot in my head. Allison snickers at my choice of words, but stops once Lydia panics again. "Ugh, what do we do, Allison?" I hold back a pained groan as I touch a certain spot of the knot._

_Allison turns towards me, a worried look crossing her features. She sighs, and I groan. Just great._

* * *

_When I called Scott and told him what had happened, I thought he would flip a table. No, instead he yelled into the receiver, nearly deafened me, and told me to stay where I was and he would come and get me! Psh, please, I might as well have ADHD 'cause there's no way in hell I'm able to stay in the spot._

_Scowling, I trudge through the woods as an act of defiance, but I knew Scott would eventually find me due to his heightened senses. But I didn't expect Derek Hale to stumble upon, red eyes glowing in the darkness. I scream, startled and frightened by his sudden appearance. He blinks in shock before smirking._

_"I didn't think you missed me that much," he remarks cockily. I roll my eyes._

_"Don't get too cocky, Hale. I'm defying Scott," I mumble, hugging myself and avoiding from looking at him. He laughs._

_"If you wanna defy Scott, then you've going have to do where it hurts." He's suddenly in front of me, and I jump back. But his hands steady as he leans in slowly, teasingly. My heart is drumming against my rib cage, and I realize that I want _this._ I want him to kiss me, not to piss off Scott. "Don't worry. I'll be quick." Our lips are brushing when he's flung to the side._

_"OH MY GOD!" I scream, utterly freaked out. I look to see a wolfed-out Scott whose eyes are a breath-taking gold. He glares at me, and I stare back in fear. His eyes soften slightly, and he reaches out to me. I watch him carefully before giving into my fears. I scream, cry, scramble back from him, whatever. "YOU'RE A MONSTER!"_

_My words hurt him as he whimpers, painfully staring at me. Derek is watching us, I know he is, but I'm solely focusing on Scott._

_"YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!" Again, my words hurt him and they're hurting me. We were so close when we were kids before Dad and Mom divorced, and he took me with him. What happened to us then? "GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_Scott turns and runs, leaving with a grinning Derek. My heart, it aches. What have I done?_

* * *

"JESSIE!" Scott's voice jolts me awake in cold sweat. My brother's puppy dog eyes are staring at me worriedly. "Jessie, are you alright?" Jessie, his nickname for me when we were kids because he had trouble pronouncing my name. His eyes search mine, and I throw myself at him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Promise me you'll never let me go again," I sob. Scott's arms slowly circle around me lovingly, and he closes his eyes.

"I promise." His lips press against my forehead like how he would always do it when we were just kids.

We pull apart at the noise of someone clearing their throat. Scott's boss, Alan Deaton, is standing there awkwardly. I smile at him, but Scott goes all serious. He stands, making me as well, and Deaton glances at me nervously.

"Don't worry," Scott says," she knows." Deaton eyes me skeptically, but he nods and begins to talk as he starts to clean Scott's cuts.

Meanwhile, I feel a vibration in my pants, and I pull out my phone. It was from Stiles. Reading and sighing, I stand, catching Scott's attention.

"Where are you going?" He asks hurriedly, giving the door a glance.

"Stiles texted me to meet up with him," I say. I roll my eyes at his concerned look. "I'll be fine. He's getting his car fixed since that Erica bitch took out his battery and knocked him out with it."

"How do you know that?"

Again, I roll my eyes. "It says here, Scott." I show him the text, and he reads it before nodding with a sigh. I beam, but he grasps my wrist, giving me a firm look.

"Be careful." His words sent a shiver down my spine, and they sounded ominous. I eye him cautiously before nodding.

* * *

Arriving at the car shop, I walk in to see Stiles approaching the door. I call him out, and he looks at me and grins.

"Come on!" He yells, and I jog over to him. "How've you been, Jessie?" He jerks away from the handle, shaking his hand in disgust. "Yeah, real sanitary! Customer service, motorhead!"

I snicker, rolling my eyes, when Stiles pushes me in, grumbling. We talk until he suddenly can't text, his hands refusing to obey his brain. He trembles, choking. I panic, grabbing his arm to get his attention, but his eyes are trained on something else. My eyes follow his automatically, and I'm startled by what I see: a scaly hand with talons.

My voice wants to scream at both the sight of that hand and Stiles falling to the ground, but it's disappeared, leaving me mute. I fall to Stiles' aid. Then I look up to see this _thing _roaring at us. I release a built up, blood-curdling scream as black burns my vision.

Faded golden eyes are the last thing I see.

* * *

When I wake up, the first thing I see is white and I wonder if I'm dead. But then I hear the comforting sound of Scott snoring, and I feel overwhelmed. Tears well up, and I try to be quiet as I cry as not to wake up Scott. My arm covers my vision.

There's a warmth enveloping my hand, and I look to see Scott with his sepia brown eyes that twinkle whenever he smiles or thinks about Allison, his lips that would kiss my forehead when I would have nightmares, and his large hands that would always hold my own small hands when I would get lost. Scott, my big brother. Scott, the one who was always there for me through text, letter, video chat, or phone calls. Scott, the one who used to live across the whole country with our mom.

Scott, the one who was a werewolf. But he isn't a monster. He's not a monster, he's Scott McCall. My clumsy, sweet, and goody older brother. Scott is Scott. No werewolf bite, Derek Hale, or anything could change that.

He's the living proof I'm strong enough to survive.

"Scott!" I wail, and he smiles sweetly.

"I'm here, Jessie," he croons," I won't leave your side. Ever."

I sob, nodding in agreement. Because Scott always keeps promises he can make.


	3. Chapter 3: brotherly affection part 2

**Author's Notes: **There's some symbolic Red Riding Hood in here. Just a warning. And for you Sterek fans, there's a hint in here since the pool part. And we get a little insight on Jessica's life before she moved back to Beacon Hills. Some DerekOC-ness in here too with a side dish of hinted StilesOC. ScottAllison, StilesLydia as well. Oh! And I know some of the dialogue isn't the same but that's because I can't get the exact words. So I improvise. And I hope Jessica doesn't become a Mary-Sue just 'cause she can throw knives like a boss. o_o

I KNEW IT! JACKSON IS THE KANIMA! STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT.

The reason I didn't update this story with Part 2 right away is because I wanted to fit episode 5 and part 2 in one whole chapter to make it action packed and much longer. And damn, it's long! xD Anyway, here you go! PART 2! And yeah, I know Derek may seem like a dick, but remember how him and Kate turned out. :/ And I loved that little snippet at the end. It made me smile and giggle.

READY? ACTION!

P.S Thanks to GaarasMyBoyzz for the grammar advice.

**Edit: **I made it longer, reaching to 4,811 words. I added a fight scene and the rest of the episode with a few twists. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3:

**"brotherly affections and abominations part 2"**

* * *

The lacrosse game is intense. Players with broke bones, concussions, and more severe injuries were mostly from our team. The other team aren't even human! Are they on steroids 'cause that has to be the only proper explanation as to why they were handing our asses to us. And we have a werewolf on our team (who is, by the way, my older brother, Scott McCall, the star of the team)! Stiles, Scott, Allison, and I had conducted a plan to get the keys from Allison's grandfather, who is a creepy motherfucker, and find out what that thing that had attacked Stiles and I at the car shop is from his bestiary.

As soon as Stiles stood, I did, too, creeping up to the top of the stairs. Allison slips Stiles the keys, and we rush off to the office, ransacking it hurriedly.

"Where is it?" I ask, annoyed.

Stiles releases an annoyed sigh as he rakes a hand through his buzz cut, grumbling something under his breath. We lock eyes, and Stiles makes to approach the door when a familiar blonde appears, full, red lips smirking. I recognize her from the ice rink, and I shift behind Stiles for protection. Stiles lets out a groan, and we're taken somewhere by her.

I hold onto the hem of Stiles's red Adidas sweat jacket, glancing around the semi-dark hallway nervously. What if that thing attacks us again? And it kills that chick? Now that I wouldn't mind. She came off as a bitch and was one anyway. When I jump out of my thoughts, I notice we're in the pool room, and Derek, that handsome Alpha werewolf, is rolling a basketball in his head as if he hadn't seen it before.

His gray-green-blue hazel eyes glance up at us as the blonde chick walks to his side, and he smiles, almost in mocking satisfaction. His eyes are brief on Stiles before landing on me and zero in on the borrowed jacket from Stiles. His lips quirk up into a snarl as he's suddenly in front of me, balling the jacket in his fist and smelling it. He glowers at Stiles then me before playing 20 questions on us.

Stiles and Derek exchange tense greetings ("Stiles." "Derek." "Jessica." They glance at me pointedly. I shrug.), and the blonde chick remains smirking, her chocolate brown eyes staring me down as if she knew something I didn't, and I really hate that look, it makes me wanna smack, slap, nuke, kick, punch, anything violent to her.

"What did you two see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek inquires, supposedly politely. He seems patient with the basketball tucked under his arm, but his eyes were burning holes into us. Prying as if just staring at us would give him the answer.

"Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting," Stiles tauntingly. Derek chuckles humorlessly, taking the basketball and digging his claws into it. It deflates almost instantly.

"Let's try that again." OH. SHIT.

"Holy God." Stiles gulps," W-we saw a monster. Its skin was... dark. I thought I saw scales. Um..." He glances at Derek to see him staring at him, waiting for information expectantly.

Then his puppy dog brown eyes focus on me for help. I wrack my brain for a picture of that thing, and it wasn't that hard. When I'm struck by fear, my mind takes clear pictures and audio of what I see and hear.

"It..." I say, catching their attention," it looked like it had scales. Dark green skin. Its eyes... reptilian like, a faded gold." I stop there, letting Stiles take over because the way Derek was staring at me was unnerving.

"Maybe it had a tail." Stiles remarks thoughtfully. Then their gazes shift upwards, and I follow them curiously. My heart jerks to a stop at frightening sight of the lizard creature.

"Why do you guys look like you know exactly what I'm-!" I grab Stiles's arm, cutting him off to follow our gazes. He curses, pulling me behind Derek.

The creature lurches off the balcony it was on, roaring at us. It swipes at the blonde chick, and she's flung to the side like rag doll and knocked unconscious. Derek shoves Stiles back, but his eyes are on me.

"RUN!" He yells, but it's in vain because the creature is gone in a literal flash. He spins around, and I gasp. There on his neck is thin line of blood.

"Derek," Stiles says shakily," your neck."

In response, his hand reaches to brush the wound before he freezes and falls back. Our bodies react quickly, breaking his fall, and immediately rushing to the side of the pool and from the monster. Stiles tries to grab his phone, but he drops it. Derek and I fall in because his weight is too much for my frail body.

"STILES!" I scream before water engulfs me. I thrash around, panicking, because I can't swim. I can doggy paddle, but that's about it. Underwater is not good. I begin to choke on water as it floods my lungs. I'm suddenly pulled up into Stiles's grasp between him and Derek.

"Dammit, Jessica!" Stiles snaps," Why didn't you tell me you can't swim?"

I cough harshly. "It's not that I can't! Let's just say underwater and I don't get along very well! The best I can do is doggy paddle! No joke meant here." I glance at Derek for my last sentence.

"FUCK!"

I cringe at the curse word in my ear.

"HEY! You pushed me in the pool when I was young!"

"You were taking swim lessons!"

"I was _four_, Stiles. I was ignoring everyone because my parents were getting a divorce and I was moving with my dad." I roll my eyes.

"Jessica, Stiles. Shut. _Up._ Now." I glare at Derek while Stiles shuts up.

We float hopelessly as the creature prowls around us, waiting for us to get out. I watch it nervously. Can't it swim? As if reading my mind, it reaches in before shrieking and pulling back.

"Did you see that?" Stiles breathes. I nod. Derek makes a sound. "It can't swim?"

"I don't think it can't just swim, Stiles," I murmur. "It doesn't like water."

The three of us watch anxiously as it circles us, beady worn out gold eyes staring us down. I'm too busy staring at it to participate on the bickering between Derek and Stiles until Derek yells," NO!" I startle, turning my gaze to them.

"If I can get my phone, I can call Scott and he can save us!" Stiles argues.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm paralyzed from the neck down in _eight feet of water!_" Derek argues back," Besides, if that thing gets you, who's gonna fight it: you or me?" I nod, agreeing with him. He had a point there. Stiles and I weren't capable of fighting this thing on our own without help from Scott or whoever else was a werewolf.

We would be dead within seconds.

"Yeah? Well, if you hadn't noticed, I have saved your little werewolf ass more times than you can count," Stiles retorts viciously. "I can let you drown!"

"Stiles," I snap, interrupting their argument, but I'm neglected.

"I don't trust you, you don't trust me! What's stopping you from letting me drown? You need me to defeat this thing. Otherwise, you and Jessica would be dead! You need me to survive, that's why you're letting me do." Derek snarls. I groan.

Stiles does a once over before letting Derek go suddenly, causing me to be taken down with him. The water burns my eyes, and I struggle to see Derek whose pants I had a good grip on. We land on the bottom. Within minutes, my airway is constricting, my lungs are screaming for air, and I'm weak. My vision is fading, but I manage to keep eye contact with Derek.

And his eyes are telling me to stay strong. To stay with him. Unfortunately, I'm unable to as everything fades to black just as Stiles pulls me then Derek to the surface. My eyes flutter open to see Derek's colorful hazel eyes staring at me.

"She's awake!" He announces to the other occupants in the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm been revived from the dead," I croak, coughing.

"Well, I had to perform CPR, so of course you do," he chuckles.

I would have flushed, but I'm too dizzy to. I sigh, feeling my lips turn into a smile.

"Damn, I would have enjoyed feeling your lips against mine." I miss his reaction as I promptly fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up in a familiar car, and I realize it was Mom's. But what was she doing here? That's when I notice Scott. I open the door and slip out just as Derek and the blonde chick approach. Derek's eyes are trained on me as I stare at him, fixing my hair into a messy bun and throwing up the hood of Stiles's jacket.

"It's a Kanima," he finally says, looking away from me to Scott and Stiles.

"You knew that the whole time?" Scott snaps.

Derek shakes his head. "I didn't until I saw its reaction to its reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is," Stiles pipes up.

"Or who," Derek adds.

"So is it like us?" Yes, Scott. It's a freaking werewolf just with a different look.

"A shape shifter, yes." Oh, now, I feel stupid. "But it isn't right. It's like a..." he trails off, looking for the right word. Or looking like he didn't want to say it.

"An abomination," Stiles finishes for him. Derek looks at him intensely before slowly nodding in agreement.

"So we have to tell the Argents!" Scott exclaims. Derek rounds on my brother furiously.

"You **_trust_ **them?" Derek spats the word 'trust' like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem! There's something out there scarier, stronger, and faster than us and it's killing people! If we want to fight it, we need to trust each other, and team up against it!" Scott lectures angrily, glaring at Derek. Derek shakes his head in disapproval.

"Scott's right," I state calmly, drawing the attention to me. "Look, I know I haven't been here long enough to know what's exactly happening, but I do know that we've seen what it can do. It took down Derek and the blonde chick without even trying, and it killed one of the Argent's hunters. If we want to fight this thing and figure out who it is, we need to work together. If we're alone, we can't fight it."

Derek glowers at me hatefully, almost like I've betrayed him.

"I don't care," he seethes. "I just know that if I see it again," he turns and starts to walk away with the blonde chick falling after him," I'm going to kill it."

I watch him leave sadly. Scott scoffs, and Stiles sighs.

"Why is he so goddamn stubborn?" I ask them. Stiles and Scott shake their heads and shrug in unison. "Ugh."

My phone buzzes, and I take it out and flip it out.

_'By the way, my name is Erica.' _It's an unknown number. I glance at Stiles who was reading over my shoulder.

"Erica is the one who you dubbed 'the blonde chick'." He answers for me. I mouth 'oh', nodding. That made sense.

"Wait, how the hell did she get my number?" I exclaim, disturbed.

No response, only guilty glances.

* * *

"WHAT?" I shriek as soon as Stiles tells me the news. He glances around in paranoia, shushing me.

"Keep it down, Jessica," he hisses," we don't want the whole school to know!"

"Well, does Scott know?" I slam my tray of food down mercilessly.

"Yeah, he's telling Allison as we speak."

I scowl and fall to my seat, and I start to stab my lunch with a spork. Stiles watches me cautiously.

"What the hell gave him the idea that Lydia's the Kanima?" I grumble to myself. Stiles shrugs.

"It's Derek. Who knows what the hell goes through his mind?" Stiles remarks. "Yeah, by the way, when am I getting that jacket back? I mean, it's one of my favorites."

I roll my eyes, smiling.

"Too bad for you, Stilinski," I say. "I'm rather fond of this jacket. It's red, which happens to be one of my favorite colors, and it's big and I like big."

"Whatever, Little Red." I smack him on the arm, scowling. He cracks a wry grin. I roll my eyes, but my smile gives me away. Stiles called me Little Red because my school when I moved with Dad had a Little Red Riding Hood play, and I sent the video to Scott who shared it with Stiles.

It was a (stereotypical, now) nickname. I never knew it would become so ironic.

* * *

Stiles and I met up with Scott and Allison at a random room to discuss Lydia.

"So she wasn't paralyzed when she ate the venom?" I repeat slowly. Scott nods, Stiles purses his lips, and Allison sighs. "Maybe she's immune? I mean, it's a theory." They all seem to think it over before drawing a blank. At least I tried.

I sigh. "It's a possibility, but what we have to focus on is protecting Lydia or convincing Derek that Lydia isn't," Scott states.

"Yeah." Stiles agrees quietly.

"How about this?" I pipe up," Stiles, you and me bet on who the Kanima is? I call fifty bucks on Jackson."

"Why Jackson?" Allison says.

"Just needed to pin it on someone if it's not Lydia," I shrug.

"Fine, I'm betting on Matt, the photographer dude." Stiles slams his hand down challengingly. I grin and nod.

"Can we please get back on topic?" Allison reprimands. I clear my throat, nodding for her to go on. "Thank you."

My mind decides to tune in and out, so I only get bits and pieces of our plan. I just decide to tag along with Stiles.

Stiles and I follow after Lydia, me keeping constant contact with Scott in case something happened. Stiles watches me from the corner of his eye. He sighs, shaking his head. I look up at him, frowning.

"What?" I say. He shrugs. I stop walking.

"He'll be fine, Jessica. Just- Jessica?"

I'm running outside, my gut pooling with a heavy weight. I know the feeling, it wasn't unfamiliar. It was the same feeling I got before Dad died.

* * *

Before I even got there, Derek was already staring in my direct, his green eyes flashing a crimson red at the sight of me, and Scott is rushing towards me, glowering. He roughly grasps my arm, and I flinch.

"What are you doing here?" He growls.

"I got a bad feeling, Scott," I say. "I had to make sure nothing bad was happening."

"It's just a feeling, Jessica."

"I got it right before Dad died!"

At the mention of our father, his face softens dramatically. He sighs.

"You need to go, Jessica. It's not safe for you to be around him." Scott is about to push me away when Derek is suddenly at our side, his callous hand grabbing my bicep.

"Hold on, Scott," he says. "Let's allow Jessica hear what we're talking about. She is involved in this after all."

Scott lets out a warning growl, but Derek only smiles tauntingly and pulls me closer to him. I flush, my heart beat picking up. What's wrong with me? I furrow my eyebrows in question. Scott notices, frowning.

"Fine," he snaps. Great, just great. Scott's annoyed with me now. "Like I was saying, Lydia could be immune to the liquid, like how she could be immune to the bite."

"It's impossible, Scott." Derek argues.

"How do you know?" I pipe up, instantly gaining their attention. "It is possible. You just don't know. Anything could be possible."

He stares at me, eyes searching my face, before huffing. "Whatever."

He releases me and stalks off. Scott and I stare after him equally surprised. Did he just give up after I spoke up? I was too caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Scott staring at me in concern.

* * *

I reject Stiles's offer to drive me back home since we were going over there anyway. I lied and said I was going to take a walk to clear my head about some things. Allison and Stiles especially were all reluctant to let me go, but I managed to convince them to let me go.

Scott would kind of understand. He knew that if I was left alone and walk around, it helps me think about things. And yet... how did I end up pinned between an alleyway wall and the tall, toned structure of Derek Hale. His eyes bore into mine as I wuiver underneath him.

"Take the jacket off," he growls. I flinch and frown.

"No." I retort," Why should I?"

"Because it's irritating to smell him whenever I see you!" He slams a fist into the wall over my head, startling me. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Make me." My heart rate increased drastically.

He grins deviously. "You shouldn't have said that."

I open my mouth to retort, but his mouth covers mine, one of his hands grasping one of my thighs and wrapping it around his waist. My tiny fists push at his chest, but he's sturdy and it doesn't work. I'm about to resist more until his tongue breaks the defense I created with my tightly pursed lips, and I almost nearly melt against him.

My mind is becoming hazy with lust. I entangle my hands in his dark, spiky hair, tugging and pulling. A growl rumbles from his chest, and I press. He suddenly rips away from me, smirking triumphantly, and I realize he had removed Stiles's jacket from me and had used our make-out as a distraction. I gawk openly at him, appearance messy and hot and bothered.

He laughs at my expression, and the sound his rich laughter sends tremors down my spine. I scowl, lunging for the jacket.

"Give it back!" I exclaim, reaching for it, but he hangs it up in the air. I scoff in annoyance, jumping up against him. "Give it, Derek!"

"No," he replies, laughing under his breath.

"And why not? It's Stiles's jacket, and I happen to love him and the jacket!" I must have said something wrong because his hand grabs me by neck and his eyes flash red.

"I don't care. The only thing I care about is that you're my mate. The only clothing you will borrow from is me. I want my scent to be all over you, not Scott's, Stiles's, or Jackson's. You're **mine**, you're my mate. Whether you like it or not is not my problem, you can hate me, loathe me, despise me with every fiber of your being, but you're mine now." He shoves me away.

"Deal with it."

He takes his leather jacket off, shoving it my arms and stalks off furiously with Stiles's jacket still in his grasp. He may have said that, implied a threat to me, but something told me that he didn't want me to hate him. He wanted me to love him. As I ponder over it, I find myself smelling in his cologne from his leather jacket.

But there was one question I'd have to ask him next time I see: why me?

With my mind full of racing thoughts, I walk home briskly. Scott would have my head if I'm not there, and he smells Derek on me. Well, there's nothing I can do about it, I suppose. Sighing, I let my mind wander. I'm home within 20 minutes as I realize that I didn't walk far from home at all, actually.

Stiles and Allison are paranoid, keeping to the front windows while Jackson and Lydia are upstairs. I slip two knives from Mom's knife stand, and Stiles is staring at me cautiously while Allison gaping at me.

"Well, you always kicked mine and Scott's asses at darts," Stiles quips. I roll my eyes. Allison smiles at me, glad not to be the only female to be equipped.

I join Stiles at his window, and as soon as I look outside, I can see Derek and his groupies. His gaze immediately lands on me, and there's a flash of smugness when he sees me wearing his jacket. Slowly, I find myself drowning in his vivid hazel eyes, becoming aware of his scent pooling around me from his leather jacket. My heart picks up, drumming against my rib cage. I swallow the lump in my throat, and I'm jerked awake.

"HEY!" Stiles yells into my ear. I slap him. "Ow!"

"What the hell was that for?" I snap.

"I was asking you why you were wearing Derek's jacket." He narrows his eyes in suspicion, and I giggle nervously.

"Save it for story time?" He scoffs.

"Guys!" We turn to Allison. "Can we save that for later? We have to worry about three werewolves here to kill Lydia."

I shoot her a thankful glance, and she returns it with a suspicious one. I hold back from sighing. Does everyone not trust me just because I'm wearing Derek's jacket? ...that's a rhetorical question. Forget I asked.

"Three?" Stiles croaks," There's supposed to be four!" I join him at the window. Allison raises her bow. "Where's Isaac?"

At the same time, Allison is attacked, and Stiles and I stagger back before adrenaline kicks in. I lunge forward to defend her, slicing at Isaac. He dodges, but I took it as a chance to jab at his side. He visibly cringes when it leaves a thin line on his skin, though it heals nearly instantly. He grins at me. Allison fires at an arrow at him, and he catches it. He wasn't expecting it when I kick him in the stomach, sending him staggering. In unison, Allison and I throw an arrow and a knife at him.

He howls. Allison takes the chance to warn Lydia, leaving Stiles and I to deal with him. Stiles and I tackle him, but he throws us off, Stiles the kitchen, me the wall. I yelp in pain, rolling around. I struggle to catch my breath, and then I see him grab Stiles. I react.

"NO!" I scream, throwing my last knife at him. It sinks into his shoulder bone. He hisses in pain, yanking it out, and turning towards me, pissed off. "Fuck..."

Then all at once, a tidal wave of emotion tackles me head-on, and I'm frozen. Isaac shoots forward from me, and I close my eyes, expecting death. But there's a loud thud, growling, and sounds of skin meeting skin rudely. A hand rests on my shoulder, and I scream, jumping back.

Scott stares at me worriedly. I release a breath I hadn't realize I had been holding. I embrace Scott tightly, and he returns it just as tightly.

"I thought I lost you." He murmurs into my ear. I shake my head.

"You'll never lose me, big bro." I murmur back. He smiles against my head, and he steadies me. Then he notices the jacket.

"Jessica-" I cut him off, yelling," LATER WHEN IT'S STORY TIME!" I clamp a sweaty hand over my mouth at my outburst. Scott exchanges annoyed expressions with Stiles, and I inch over to Allison nervously. But she's no help because she's staring at me sadly.

Ugh. I slump my shoulders, sighing. I surrender. I mentally wave a white flag, and I can already imagine Scott and Stiles doing a victory dance while snickering evilly in chibi form.

Scott grabs the paralyzed Erica (I high-five Allison) and an unconscious Issac, and Stiles opens the door so he can throw them out. Literally. I nearly laugh. We four walk outside, and Derek smiles in hidden satisfaction.

"I can see why you won't join me, Scott," he says. His voice sends shivers down my spine. "You're an Alpha of your own pack. Expect... one of them is mine." His eyes flicker over to me before he smirks cockily at Scott who growls, holding an arm out before protectively.

"No," he snaps. "You can't have her." Derek laughs tauntingly.

"She's already mine, Scott." He grins wickedly," I did claim her as my mate after all."

I pale when Scott rounds me, wide golden eyes scanning me from head to toe. He stiffens as he senses something I can't. He turns on Derek.

"How dare you?" He asks coldly.

"Don't worry, Scott. I won't take her yet." Derek replies calmly," Boyd, carry them out of here. We need to go."

Then his attention immediately flies to the roof as Scott twitches. We all focus on the roof to our house, and my breath hitches at the sight of the Kanima crawling. It notices us, whirling around, and it shrieks at us. My heart officially stops, and I'm about to faint when Scott says something.

"It's Jackson," he whispers as Lydia runs out.

"Will someone tell what the hell is going on?" She demands.

Oh, boy. We've got a lot of stuff to explain.


	4. Chapter 4: realization and three words

**Author's Notes:** Tonight's episode was amazing. I'm absolutely excited, but disappointed I didn't see much Derek. Although the direction they're headed is definitely suspenseful, I'm really glad Derek realized what I was hoping he would. Yeah, Jessica doesn't have much participation with this episode. And why in every episode Lydia becomes my favorite character. I mean, of course she knows Archaic Latin because she got bored of Classical Latin.

And Jessica's sudden moving to Beacon Hills and hers and Scott's father's death were slowly became unveiled as chapters go by. So be prepared because not only does Teen Wolf get more intense, but so does this story. Jessica starts reveal a whole new side of her that she's developed while living from Scott. Quite literally a demented Red Riding Hood, I say. Shit, spoiler. And I'm such a bitch to my OCs. xD I'm a cruel one, but hey, bitches get stuff done.

As for the gay bar scene, like, yeah, it wasn't mentioned.

**EDIT: **I added some more stuff since I realized most of the things I mentioned in the note wasn't even included below. Sorry. So I added that, and I decided to give you guys some false hope! :D

* * *

Chapter 4: **"realization and three words"**

I decide to stay home, exhausted from today's events. Mom asks me to buy her something from the store. I agree, but I feel like walking and I enjoy looking around my childhood. I'm standing on a stop light when a little girl and her family appear, talking and chatting happily, and I'm hit by a sense of longing. I wish my family was like that.

The parents are too busy talking to notice the little girl dropping her coloring papers into the street. She runs after it, and by a twist of fate, a truck appears, too fast to stop, too tall to notice. I lunge, my hand catching her collar and throwing her back to her parents, but I'm not so lucky.

The last thing I remember was Derek's name falling from my lips.

* * *

His ears perk up at the faintness of Jessica's voice saying his name, but then he's whipped by the strong smell of blood. But it wasn't just anyone's; it was Jessica's. Dread pools in his stomach as he runs, following the scent. He hopes she just cut herself on accident, or anything as to why her blood was spilled, but his stomach drops, his heart tears, his mouth goes dry.

And his eyes remain trained on the blood, the truck, the _body._ **Jessica's body.**

He lets out a whisper of 'no', and begins to shove his way through the crowd. Jessica isn't a werewolf, she can't heal instantly. She's human. It would take her days, weeks, months, or even years to heal. He cradles her body, blocking everything out, and he tries not to let anyone see his unshed tears.

Again, he lost someone he loved. God, he loved her. Just everything about her. Believe it or not, it was love at first sight. He didn't want her becoming his mate to be against her will, he wanted it to be mutual. Not like him and Kate. She didn't look she was breathing, she was disturbingly still, her chest wasn't rising.

Until he caught the quiet wisp of breath.

His hopes soar, and he pulls her tighter. Hope practically flows like waves off of him.

"Jessica?" He says, hopeful. No response. His hopes dim.

"Jessica, please, answer me." Nothing.

"Jessica!" None.

"Please, baby, I love you."

A flutter of the eyelashes, lips barely forming the words, and Derek's hopes soar once again. His heart hammers as she breathes out the most silent of words.

The paramedics force him to the side, spitting out unheard words, but Derek doesn't fight back, looking like a kicked puppy.

* * *

Scott receives the call from his mother who is practically bawling into the phone, blaming herself for everything that's ever happened. His heart drops at the news, but he starts to cry when she says that Jessica might not survive. Stiles and Allison are freaking out, looking equally confused and traumatized.

Stiles takes a U-turn to the hospital. Allison leaves a voice mail at home for her parents and grandfather. Scott's tears blur his eyesight, and the only thing he can actually feel is the whirlwind of emotions within him.

He wants to blame someone. Just wants to push the blame on someone that the reason Jessica was hit by the truck is because she was involved in the life he didn't want for her. He wants to blame himself, but Allison insists that it isn't his fault. Stiles is silent, looking like he was about to cry.

Jessica was like a sister to him, a best friend, but most of all, a mother figure. Ever since Jessica came back, she's been treating Stiles like a child, and Stiles didn't mind. In fact, he felt good to know that there was someone there to look after him for his mother and father.

Scott blocks everything out, choosing to wallow in sorrow.

* * *

Derek is there.

That doesn't surprise Scott. But what does surprise Scott is how broken and lonely he looks. The mask Derek carried was gone, shattered into tiny pieces. Scott ponders why, but then he remembers that Derek claimed Jessica as his mate. The last relationship he had had gone awry and she betrayed him.

No wonder Derek felt like shit. Silently, he plops down next to him. Allison and Stiles share a look before copying him. Derek doesn't say anything, but Scott doesn't care. The whirlwind of his and Derek's emotions entangling, tying, mixing together is all Scott needs to know.

They both really cared for Jessica, Derek being the one who held the strongest emotion yet: love. Derek loves his sister, Scott realizes.

_Derek Hale _**loves **his sister.

(But he doesn't know that Derek is haunted by three words. Three words he didn't want to hear.)

_('Who are you?')_

"We can't keep creeping around in the shadows anymore," Scott declares, slicing cleanly through the silence. "We _need _to tell your dad, Stiles. And yours, too, Allison."

Allison looks like she just swallowed a lemon while Stiles looks frightened. Scott understands both. Allison because her father doesn't need to know what she's been doing behind his back and cause more issues. Stiles because he already lost his mother, he doesn't want to lose his father.

But after awhile of deathly silence, Scott stands, sighing.

"And I'm not just being selfish. My mom also needs to know, but she can't fend for herself like how yours can. Jessica is my sister, and I love her. She's the reason why I'm making this choice. We need to be aware, they need to be aware. Jessica is a good person, I know she is, and we all know that bad things happen to good people." Scott states confidently.

He ignores Derek's sudden imploring stare at the mention of Jessica. And that's when Scott realizes Derek is right.

He is the Alpha of his own pack.

* * *

_"Jessica?"_

_"Jessica, please, answer me."_

_"Jessica!"_

_"Please, baby, I love you."_

This voice is so sickeningly familiar, it hurts just to hear it. I'm tempted to find out, but at the same time, I'm terrified of what could happen if I do. But I want to. I want to who is calling my name so lovingly full of fear and desperation. I want to know who is in love with me and if I love them, too.

If this person loves me, then he or she obviously doesn't know about my other life. The life I was forced to live under Dad's reign. The life I tried so hard to keep secret from my brother who is a werewolf. That's right. Scott. And his best friend, Stiles. That goofball.

Then there's Allison, Scott's dedicated girlfriend, and Allison's best friend, Lydia. Lydia's ex-boyfriend, Jackson, who happens to be a reptilian creature called the Kanima.

Then there's a group of werewolves. A blonde chick. Erica? Mina? No, definitely Erica. A curly brown-haired dude. Issac? Mosiac? Nope, it's Isaac. Then a muscular African-American. Boyd. I got that one right. But there's one more person I'm missing. I know him so well by the quickened beat of my heart.

His hazel eyes that morph into a crimson red. His dark brown, spiky hair. The olive tone of his skin. The sharp corners of his handsome face. His sharp nose. His lips that were made to smile and mold against mine. His toned body with arms that should always cage me against him. His voice, always making me flustered.

I love this man.

But who is he?

His name is right there. Mike? Sterek? Nick? Sean? Adam? Andrew? No... none of those. It's right there. I can almost feel it on the tip of my tongue as it prepares itself to say it.

* * *

Derek dips his head lower, preparing himself for the news of her death until...

_"Derek."_


	5. Author's Note

Chapter 5 - preview -: **"wide awake"  
**

I could feel my brain prying my body into motion, trying to jump start it. I'm close to almost screaming with my eyes closed, but I stifle it, letting my natural resources operate. I can hear footsteps enter my room, hope almost instantly filling it. My nose twitches at the familiar smell of Scott, my eyelids flutter, and my head lolls to the right.

"Jessie?" Scott's voice is hopeful.

"S-Scott..." I utter, voice hoarse.

Then I open my eyes to blinding light, squeezing them shut then reopening them a bit afterwards. There are exclamations of several things, but what brings a smile to my face is Derek. He's standing there, looking utterly bewildered with relief and happiness mixed in there.

I reach out to him, and he's there, hand grasping mine tightly like I'm his only life line.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys. If you probably have noticed that I put this on hiatus since a lot of personal issues has been happening, and I have a boyfriend now, so Derek Hale/Tyler Hoechlin is not that attractive nor inspiring anymore. Um, Teen Wolf has completely ruined my life. Last episode absolutely killed me, like, I was destroyed. I cried in the dark for ages.

_The Ups and Downs of Liam Kenton _has been deleted because that story wasn't going to well, there were so many plot holes, and I couldn't continue it anymore. _The Drake Twins _is to replace _Liam Kenton_, and _The Tale of War _is to replace the temporary hiatus on _Red Riding Hood. _I greatly apologize about it with all my sincere heart, and this is how _Liam Kenton _was supposed to go down:

Derek would start popping up more and Liam would start to feel attracted to him every time. Liam learns about the werewolves and etc, and she decides to help Scott since she sees this as a good chance to learn more about her mother's death. Season one starts taking place, and Liam is nearly killed twice. Scott and Stiles, worried, try to distance themselves from Liam, but she wouldn't have it. After the Peter Hale fiasco, Liam becomes even determined when Peter mentions her father whom Liam does not remember at all.

So she investigates her mother's death with the help of Stiles and they go deep. Liam learns from Derek that her mother wasn't a werewolf but her father was. Her father was wanted one for killing her mother's first love because he was desperate for her mother. Supposedly, her father was to have died in a fire, but his body wasn't found. That fire was the Hale fire, and Liam was there but she was in a coma for years. There, it is revealed she was still in a coma and everything she was experiencing she had dreamed of but really was happening outside of her coma.

Liam wakes up in the hospital with scars from the fire - which is dubbed a miracle - and then it cues out with Derek entering the room with a bouquet of daffodils. He puts it down and leaves. When Liam looks over at the note, it says "Welcome back, Liam." And that's when Season two would have started and so would the prequel to _Liam Kenton _about Liam's parents.

Anyway, above this is a preview to chapter 5, so enjoy that. I know Liam Kenton sounds awesome, but that's just the gist of it. I'll probably write another Teen Wolf story similar to this, but I'm not sure. If you guys want me to continue to write _Liam Kenton_ then I probably will once _Red Riding Hood _is finished (or if I ever will finish it) or even _the Drake Twins._

Goodbye and thanks for reviewing _Liam Kenton. _Let me know your thoughts about it in the review or private message me, and I'll be sure to reply. So thanks and goodbye once again!


	6. NOTICE

TO ALL THOSE WHO READ _Of Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf:_

I truly am sorry for this heart-breaking news, but since I've lost my muse and Teen Wolf Season 2 ended, I'm afraid I'll have to discontinue this fanfic. I really loved the support and motivation I got from you guys, but unfortunately, I've lost my muse. I can't find any inspiration whatsoever to continue this fanfic. I'm sorry. I loved writing it and receiving all that good and neutral feedback. It felt good to know that people like my work.

Anyway, here's what was supposed to happen:

Like how I left off, Jessica is in a coma and she couldn't remember everyone until she tries. She does try, and she remembers them all, including Derek. But she doesn't awaken, only waking up off and on. She would finally submit to her coma and awakens in another body: a woman named Liam Kenton. Everyone would be mourning her death, and Jessica as Liam struggles to help them recover from her abrupt death. Meanwhile, Jessica learns more about Liam, and her feelings for Derek haven't died.

Jessica realizes that she's still in a coma, but someone is showing her what happened before she came to Beacon Hills and what would have happened. She relives Liam's memories (Derek would start popping up more and Liam would start to feel attracted to him every time. Liam learns about the werewolves and etc, and she decides to help Scott since she sees this as a good chance to learn more about her mother's death. Season one starts taking place, and Liam is nearly killed twice. Scott and Stiles, worried, try to distance themselves from Liam, but she wouldn't have it. After the Peter Hale fiasco, Liam becomes even determined when Peter mentions her father whom Liam does not remember at all.

So she investigates her mother's death with the help of Stiles and they go deep. Liam learns from Derek that her mother wasn't a werewolf but her father was. Her father was wanted one for killing her mother's first love because he was desperate for her mother. Supposedly, her father was to have died in a fire, but his body wasn't found. That fire was the Hale fire, and Liam was there but she was in a coma for years. There, it is revealed she was still in a coma and everything she was experiencing she had dreamed of but really was happening outside of her coma.

Liam wakes up in the hospital with scars from the fire - which is dubbed a miracle - and then it cues out with Derek entering the room with a bouquet of daffodils. He puts it down and leaves. When Liam looks over at the note, it says "Welcome back, Liam.") And she jerks awake in a coffin. Luckily for her, she wasn't buried yet, and she screams for them to open it, which they do. Her coming back to life is announced a mystery and miracle in one, and Jessica and Derek get together as Liam moves back to her hometown after warning Jessica that some day, Liam will return and life won't be the same anymore. They were brought back to life for a reason and by someone very, very dangerous.

Jessica doesn't tell Derek this, so he's unaware of it. _Of Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf _ends with Derek proposing to Jessica after three long years, and Liam returning to Beacon Hills.

I know it sounds horrible, and stuff and seems like a let down but that's what I had planned out for it. I hope you guys read my other content, too. It'd make me feel glad to know that some of you actually do like my work and not just this one.

Anyways!

Until next time,

I'm Shaping My Destiny, now known as Coloris Wings!


End file.
